


THE FIVE SENSES OF CHRISTMAS

by CaptainSif



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, Holiday Fic Exchange, Karaoke, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sensory prompts, beta read by grammarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: Eddie is late to a holiday gathering of the fire fam.He goes through the motions.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71
Collections: Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020





	THE FIVE SENSES OF CHRISTMAS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_alternate_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/gifts).



> I'm no good at Angst, so you got some fluff with a side of fire fam.
> 
> I hope you had nice holidays and I wish you a good and happy new year!!🤗🤗
> 
> Thanks to the people on the buddie server for the help and suggestions. You guys are the best.💕  
> And special thanks to Alice for doing emergency weather damage control XD 🤗

THE SIGHTS OF CHRISTMAS

They’re going to be late, Eddie realizes as he glances at the clock in the dashboard/panel behind the steering wheel. He hopes that they’ll be late enough that everyone is already deep in conversation or too engaged in their drinks, food, or the music to pay much attention to them entering, so he can just set down Chris with the other kids and silently slide onto the bench next to Buck who’ll greet him with a soft smile.

Finally, he pulls up in front of the karaoke bar, taking note of the nicely decorated tree someone has put up next to the entrance. On the other side, they’ve put a giant blown-up Santa Claus and Eddie can’t help but shiver. It’s a nice idea that Chimney came up with, suggesting that they all get together at his and Maddie’s favorite karaoke bar for the Christmas themed family evening on their free day. He’s heard a lot of good things about it from Buck, who Eddie knows has been there with them already. Eddie just wishes he were in a better mood to enjoy it today. Which is one of the reasons why he’d like his team and their families not to pay too close attention to him.

He sighs, putting his car into park and turning the key in the ignition. He turns back to look at Chris in the backseat. Seeing his son looking outside with excitement in his eyes lifts his mood a little. He hopes Chris has fun tonight, even if he doubts that’ll apply to himself.

They have to pass the creepy Santa figure to get inside but once they do, Eddie finds that the decorations become a lot more tasteful. There are colorful lights, mostly, but also a few small Christmas trees in the corners. The music is turned lower in benefit of the children and the bar and the tables are lined with fir branches interspersed with ornaments in silver and red. Eddie likes it.

Chris moves away from him, prompting him to do the same but not waiting on him. Eddie follows Chris’s line of sight and sure enough, they’re all there already, sitting, talking, eating, and drinking at one of the tables. Two, no, three tables, pushed together.

It looks cozy, all of them huddled closely together on the chairs and benches surrounding the tables. Like a family, Eddie can’t help but think. It’s a thought he’s been having a lot lately. And he enjoys this little family that they made for themselves amongst the team.

THE SOUNDS OF CHRISTMAS

There’s still place on the bench right next to Buck. Eddie exhales in relief when he notices. Buck’s talking to Karen and Chimney but his eyes move through the room when he isn’t talking. Eddie doesn’t think they’re searching for something in particular but still, they lock onto Eddie’s as soon as they find them. Buck’s face breaks into a wide smile and he waves Eddie over to sit next to him. As if Eddie would choose to sit anywhere else.

He slides into the free seat and gets their group's attention as soon as they realize that Buck’s focus has shifted away from their conversation.

Chimney exclaims: “The lost son has returned!” the table erupting in laughter. It’s too much attention for the way Eddie is feeling today but Buck is still smiling at him, making it a lot more bearable.

“You came just in time. Athena and Hen are taking the stage to sing.”

Eddie lets his eyes wander across the room, taking note of the karaoke set up on the stage where, as Chimney said, Athena and Hen are picking up the microphones and getting ready to sing.

The music starts to come out of the speakers and it only takes Eddie a few seconds to recognize it.

“Is that  _ ‘Feliz Navidad’ _ ?”

Buck laughs, letting his head fall onto Eddie’s shoulder. “Just wait what the others have chosen,” he murmurs in Eddie’s ear, careful that no one else hears it.

“So bad?” Eddie can’t help the smile that spreads over his lips. He finds that Athena’s and Hen’s singing voices might actually be good if they weren’t spending most of the time trying not to laugh. It’s lifting Eddie’s mood considerably seeing the two of them goofing off on stage.

“Not bad, just… you’ll see what I mean.” Buck nudges him with his leg. “You wanna order something in the meantime?”

Eddie looks over to where Chris is sitting with the other kids and takes note of the full glass already in front of him.

It seems nothing escapes Buck’s notice because he’s following Eddie’s line of sight and sighs, nudging him again. “Relax, they know not to serve the kids any alcohol.” He smiles. “Besides, he’s a responsible boy, he’ll probably only order soda the whole evening.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

Buck laughs again. “We’ll make him sing a few songs at the karaoke machine and once you leave you won’t even notice his sugar high anymore.”

Eddie pretends to weigh the pros and cons of it but figures he can allow Chris an evening of way too sugary beverages.

Buck reaches for the menu and sets it down in front of him. While Eddie is sifting through the options, the last few notes play and Athena and Hen are leaving the stage. They are greeted by cheers and whoops from their group, accompanied by a few laughs, most of all Hen herself. There’s the sound of rustling of coats and scarves and bags all around and Eddie thinks it’s too much to be just from the two of them sitting back down. Looking up, he manages to catch Maddie grabbing Chimney’s hand on their way to the other end of the bar.

“Another one of ours?” Eddie directs towards Buck who only chuckles.

Eddie contemplates if Buck is already tipsy or if he’s just happy today. He hopes it’s the latter and not all of it is due to selfish reasons like liking the sound of his laugh.

Eddie doesn’t expect anything but a pretty good performance of the two of them after what he’s heard from Buck’s retellings but still, the performance blows him away. Their love and coordination translate directly to how their voices work together and harmonize. It’s obvious that they have some practice.

The song on the other hand…

“It’s very cliché,” Eddie admits just as Chimney’s belting “but this year I’ll give it to someone special”.

“Isn’t it a breakup song though?”

Karen snorts.

“Don’t say that so loud,” Buck says, barely containing his grin, “and don’t tell them.”

Eddie motions zipping his lips.

“I thought it was about finding new love after a breakup,” Karen chimes in, “and that’s rather fitting, isn’t it?”

Buck points a finger at Karen like she’s made a good point. Which she has, Eddie must admit. It  _ does _ seem rather fitting when you look at it that way.

THE SMELLS OF CHRISTMAS

He takes note of the menu that’s still in front of him. He’s skimming through the options again, just as clueless about what to get as he was before.

“What are you drinking?” he finally asks Buck.

“Oh, mulled wine,” Buck slides his mug over, “you can try some.”

Eddie lifts the mug. Long before it touches his lips, he’s already assaulted by the smell of cloves, orange, and cinnamon above the slightly acidic smell of wine. It smells good, and once he nips at it, it tastes just as well, but he knows he won’t drink any more of it.

“Oh, you need to drive,” Buck remembers, pulling the mug back. “Apparently the hot chocolate is not too bad here, if you want something festive.”

Eddie nods. “Sounds good.”

Just then, a waiter comes up to their table, leaving a few platters of food behind. It smells delicious, and Eddie’s thinking of getting something to eat too. But he’ll ask Chris about it first. For now, he merely catches the waiter before he leaves and asks him if he can order a drink.

Buck digs into his own plate, as do all those who have ordered food. It’s quieter once half of their table is eating, but the conversation is still lively and Eddie notices that he doesn’t mind any longer. They’re his family, and even if he arrived not feeling well, he enjoys their company enough to be in a slightly less foul mood.

THE TASTES OF CHRISTMAS

“You want some?” Buck asks and lifts his fork in Eddie’s direction.

It’s instinct, really, nothing he actively thinks about when he opens his mouth and bites into the brown mass sticking to Buck’s fork. The chocolate is melting on his tongue, sweet and soft. Eddie wants to ask for more until his brain catches up.

“Is that fudge?”

Buck grins.

“You eat fudge with a fork?”

Buck’s brows furrow in confusion and it’s cute. Eddie stifles a laugh.

He feels like Buck would follow this up with a remark of his own if the waiter hadn’t interrupted them by bringing Eddie’s mug. If he were at home he would’ve put more marshmallows than he got but it’s still enough to melt into the cocoa and alter the taste. There’s a hint of cinnamon too. After taking a few sips of his own, he dutifully slides it over to Buck. It’s only fair after Buck shared his own with him.

“Mhm,” Buck sighs, “it really is good.”

“Don’t finish my drink. Leave some for me.”

Buck turns to him with a twinkle in his eyes.

But Eddie doesn’t get to hear what he meant to say, for Chris appears on his other side with a question on his lips.

“I forgot my bag in the car.”

Ok, it’s not exactly a question, but Eddie still hears it loud and clear.

“I’ll get it for you, mijo,” he says, already reaching for his coat.

“I’m coming with you,” Buck joins in and sure enough, he follows Eddie when he excuses himself from the table and soon the two of them find themselves outside of the bar.

THE TOUCH OF CHRISTMAS

The air is still as cold as it was when they arrived earlier, sending a chill through Eddie despite the fact he's wearing a coat. It annoys him that he even has to wear one at all.

“You think we’ll have some snow this year?” he can’t help but ask.

Buck shrugs. “None that would stay on the ground.”

“Hm.” Eddie clicks his car keys. “Chris would love it anyway. And if it doesn’t stay on the ground, even better. That would be a rough shift.”

Buck laughs, leaning onto the top of the car door once Eddie opens it. “Can you imagine working somewhere up north like New York?”

"Work would be hell during winter,” Eddie agrees. He grabs Chris’ backpack from between the seats and goes to close the door again. The metal feels icy. He clicks his keys again before looking up at Buck expectantly. There’s something weird happening on Buck’s face, Eddie can tell.

“Are we missing another performance?” he asks instead, neither of them leaving their place.

At that, Buck comes alive again, scratching his neck. “I’m not sure. I lost track.”

“Did you sing already?”

“Why?” A dangerous glint appears in Buck’s eyes, “you wanna sing with me?”

“No,” Eddie laughs, “I’d rather leave with my dignity still intact.”

“Come on, Eddie. We’re gonna sing ‘Baby it’s cold outside’ and you can let out all your frustration over the cold weather.”

Eddie levels him with a glare but he feels that he doesn’t quite mean it. And Buck knows it if the grin on his face is any indication.

“I’m not frustrated with the cold weather,” Eddie deflects, “and that’s not what that song is about.”

Buck smirks. “So what song would you rather we sing? ‘Driving home for Christmas'? ‘Santa Baby’? But we’re not singing the ‘Santa Buddy’ version.”

“Oh God no,” Eddie groans, “none of them. What about ‘All I want for Christmas is You’?”

Buck gapes at him. “That’s your choice?”

Eddie shrugs.

“I thought ‘Baby it’s cold outside’ was too romantic for you, and you’re choosing ‘All I want for Christmas is You’?”

Eddie smiles. “I don’t mind.”

He starts to move back towards the bar but when Buck doesn’t seem to follow him, he grabs Buck’s hand. It’s cold, and Eddie might be frustrated with the cold weather after all. But this time Buck follows him back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find this fic and my other fics on my [tumblr](https://captain--sif.tumblr.com/post/639027740211920896/the-five-senses-of-christmas) or talk to me about 911 on my [other tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/siflovesbuddie).  
> You can also find this fic on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CaptainSif).


End file.
